finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (jap. クラウド・ストライフ, Kuraudo Sutoraifu) ist der Protagonist in Final Fantasy VII und dem Film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Er hat auch Auftritte in den Ableger-Spielen Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus und Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. In Final Fantasy Tactics hat er einen kleinen Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter, wenn man eine Reihe von Nebenquests absolviert. Unter allen Final Fantasy-Figuren gehört er zu den beliebtesten Charakteren und hat die meisten Gastauftritte in anderen Spielen. Zu seinen Markenzeichen gehören seine stachelige Frisur, sein überdimensional großes Schwert und seine tiefgreifende, vielschichtige und oftmals rätselhafte Persönlichkeit. Cloud ist bei fast allen Auftritten auf der Suche nach sich selbst, denn er kennt seinen Platz nicht. Er verdreht Tatsachen, lügt und täuscht andere, um sich selbst besser präsentieren zu können. Dies geht sogar soweit, dass er seine Lügen glaubt und die Realität ausblendet. Zwar lassen sich viele seiner Handlungen auf das Streben nach sozialer Anerkennung zurückführen, doch verhält er sich nahestehenden Personen dennoch gelegentlich zurückweisend und schroff. Obwohl er eigentlich sehr verschlossen und zurückhaltend ist und ihm vieles gleichgültig zu sein scheint, wird ausgerechnet er zum Anführer der Gruppe in Final Fantasy VII, sowohl wegen seiner besonderen Beziehung zu den Antagonisten Sephiroth und Jenova, als auch auf Wunsch seiner Begleiter. Besonders zu Sephiroth hat er ein spezielles Verhältnis, war er doch sein großes Vorbild in der Jugend und der Grund für seine militärische Laufbahn. Clouds Wunsch war es zu gleicher Stärke und ebensolchem Ansehen zu gelangen, doch er scheiterte und verfiel in Selbstzweifel. Um den Erwartungen seiner Freunde und Familie gerecht zu werden, erfand er Lügengeschichten und konstruierte Scheinwelten, die aber bald zerbrechen. Seine frühere Jugendfreundin Tifa Lockhart ist ihm auf seiner Selbstfindung die größte Unterstützung, weil sie ihn stets ernst nimmt und ihn aufbaut, als er mental völlig zerrüttet aus dem Lebensstrom strandet. Trotz allem bleibt Cloud unsicher. Zwar durchlebt er eine Entwicklung, die ihn festigt und von seiner Kindheit abnabelt, und zeigt er auch durchaus gute Führungsqualitäten, doch fehlt ihm innerlich noch immer ein sicherer Rückhalt. Besonders deutlich wird dies an den Träumen und Visionen seiner Freundin Aerith Gainsborough, die von Sephiroth ermordet wird. Sie bleibt auch nach Jahren in seinem Unterbewusstsein verankert und er flüchtet sich in Erinnerungen, wenn er emotional sehr aufgewühlt ist. Kämpferisch ist er den anderen Figuren überlegen und erlangt zum Ende der Geschichte von Final Fantasy VII noch größere Kräfte und Fähigkeiten als sein ehemaliges Idol Sephiroth. Cloud ist hervorragend für den physischen Angriff ausgelegt und erteilt mit seinem Schwert oft den größten Schaden innerhalb der Gruppe. Auch seine Limit-Fähigkeiten sind allesamt offensiv ausgelegt. Er ist überdies das einzige Gruppenmitglied, das nicht selbständig ausgetauscht werden kann, sondern bleibt immer im Kampf, es sei denn, die Spielhandlung schreibt es vor. Charakter left|170px Cloud ist ein verschlossener, schüchterner Mann, der nicht oft Gefühle zeigt. Am Anfang von FFVII glaubt er aufgrund den Erinnerungen Zacks, er sei ein SOLDAT erster Klasse. Seine Persönlichkeit bleibt größtenteils erhalten, mit Ausnahme seiner anmaßenden Verhaltensweisen, die, wie er glaubte, zu einem SOLDATEN gehören würden. Tifa hat sehr mit dieser Verhaltensweise von Cloud zu kämpfen, bis er auf Aerith trifft, die auf einen Schlag alle guten Seiten an ihm herausbringt. Nach ihrem Tod und Sephiroths Wiederkehr bricht Cloud vollständig in sich zusammen, bis Tifa ihn im Lebensstrom seine wahre Vergangenheit zeigt und er erneut Stärke gewinnt. In Advent Children kann er seinen Schmerz über den Tod Aeriths nicht mehr in Form von Wut auf seinen Gegner schleudern, und verliert daher und durch das Geostigma den Willen zu Leben. Er ist verdüstert und sieht keinen Grund mehr im Kampf. Im Film jedoch wird gezeigt, wie er durch Aerith, Vincent und Tifa seine Reue überkommt und wieder zu seiner alten Stärke findet. Als er am Ende des Films erkennt, dass Aerith ihn niemals verlassen wird, sehen wir ihn sogar lächeln. In DoC hält diese neue Einstellung an, reißt er doch sogar einmal im Spiel einen kleinen Witz. Handlung Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|Vor dem Eingangstor zum Mako-Reaktor Cloud Strife sprengt als angeheuerter Söldner zusammen mit der Widerstandsgruppe Avalanche einen Mako-Reaktor in Midgar in die Luft. Dabei zeigt er keinerlei Interesse an den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern, sondern ist ausschließlich auf den Sold aus und legt sich auch mit dem Anführer Barret Wallace an, weil er sich keine langen Erklärungen anhören will. Er soll ein ehemaliges Mitglied von SOLDAT sein, einer Eliteeinheit des Shin-Ra-Konzerns. Beim Setzen des Zeitlimits bis zur Detonation ertönt ein schrilles Summen in seinem Kopf und eine innere Stimme warnt ihn, dass er vorsichtig sein soll. Dies ist ein erster Hinweis, dass Cloud ein Geheimnis in sich birgt - diese Stimme begleitet ihn stets und meldet sich von Zeit zu Zeit, allerdings ist lange unklar, wieso es sie überhaupt gibt. Der Anschlag verläuft erfolgreich und Avalanche trennt sich von Cloud, um sich später in ihrem Versteck wieder zu treffen. Cloud wandert durch die Gassen der Slums und trifft auf Aerith Gainsborough, der er eine Blume abkauft. Bald darauf wird er von Shin-Ra-Soldaten verfolgt, flüchtet auf das Dach eines vorbeifahrenden Zuges und springt in ein Güterabteil - genau das, in dem sich Barret und Avalanche befinden. Gemeinsam fahren sie in den Sektor 7 ins Versteck des Widerstands, den 7. Himmel. Die Bar wird von Tifa Lockhart geführt, einer Freundin von Cloud aus Kindertagen. Sie und auch die anderen Mitglieder von Avalanche erwähnen immer wieder seine Mitgliedschaft bei SOLDAT, wodurch sich ein gewisser Respekt erkennen lässt. Nur Barret zeigt ihm diesen nicht, sondern versucht stattdessen gelegentlich, seine Kräfte mit Clouds zu messen. Cloud verlangt seinen Sold und möchte wieder eigener Wege gehen, aber Tifa bittet ihn, sich Avalanche anzuschließen, vor allem wegen ihrem gemeinsamen Versprechen aus ihrer Jugend, nach dem Cloud kommt und Tifa rettet, sollte sie jemals in der Klemme stecken. Damals, als sich die beiden am Brunnen in Nibelheim getroffen hatten, erklärte er ihr auch seinen Traum davon, zu SOLDAT zu gehen und Sephiroth nachzueifern. Er hält sein Versprechen ein und hilft Avalanche auch beim zweiten Anschlag auf einen anderen Mako-Reaktor. Das Infiltrieren verläuft reibungslos durch das Schienensystem, doch als erneut eine Bombe eingestellt werden soll, bricht Cloud zusammen und sieht ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Tifa in einem anderen Reaktor vor ihrem toten Vater kniet. thumb|Aerith erzählt über ihre Substanz Cloud reißt sich wieder zusammen und macht die Bombe scharf. Auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Reaktor werden sie von Präsident Shinra aufgehalten, der in Clouds Augen sofort das Mako erkennt, diejenige Substanz, mit der SOLDAT-Kämpfer behandelt werden. Er setzt ihnen den Air Buster vor und verlässt sie wieder. Nach dem Kampf explodiert dieser und zersprengt die Brücke, auf der sie gerade stehen. Barret und Tifa sind außer Gefahr, aber Cloud hängt mit einem Arm an der Kante. Er kann sich nicht lange halten und bei der sich ereignenden Bombenexplosion des Reaktors stürzt er in die Tiefe und kracht durch das Dach der Kirche in Sektor 5. Er ist bewusstlos und wird von der inneren Stimme geweckt, die er auch schon im ersten Reaktor gehört hatte. Er liegt inmitten eines Blumenbeets und schaut in das Gesicht des Blumenmädchens, das er zuvor in den Straßen der Slums getroffen hatte. Gerade als sich die beiden etwas kennenlernen und sich Cloud als einen "Mann für alle Fälle" vorstellt, erscheint Reno von den Turks. Diese Shinra-Sondereinheit ist hinter Aerith her und versucht sie zu fangen, aber gemeinsam mit Clouds Hilfe - als ihr neuer Leibwächter - gelingt die Flucht über das Kirchendach in die Slums des Sektors. Cloud begleitet sie zu ihrem Haus und lernt sie dabei ein wenig näher kennen. Er möchte in den Sektor 7 weiter, weil er zurück zu AVALANCHE muss, Aerith aber besteht darauf, ihn zu begleiten und ihm den Weg zu zeigen. Cloud hat bisher einen eher schwächlichen Eindruck von ihr und hält sie für viel zu mädchenhaft, um sich den Gefahren der Slums auszusetzen. Aerith hingegen meint, dass sie gerade dadurch viel gelernt habe und zäher ist, als er glaubt. Aeriths Mutter überzeugt die beiden jedoch, zunächst eine Nacht auszuruhen und am nächsten Tag aufzubrechen. Als sich Cloud ins Bett im Gästezimmer legt, hört er wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf, laut der er bereits seit langem nicht mehr in einem solchen Bett geschlafen hatte. Er erinnert sich an seine eigene Mutter zurück, die ihm eine ältere Freundin ans Herz legte, die sich um ihn kümmert, ihn interessierte das damals allerdings nicht. Jetzt, als er im Haus von Aerith im Bett liegt, versucht er sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen, weil er lieber alleine weiterkommt, jedoch hört ihn Aerith und fängt ihn ab. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich auf einen Spielplatz im Sektor 6 und unterhalten sich über SOLDAT. Aerith erzählt von ihrem ersten festen Freund, der ebenfalls dort war. Gerade als Cloud nach seinem Namen fragt, sehen sie einen Planwagen, auf dem Tifa steht. Sofort folgen sie ihr und erreichen den Wall Market, wo sich Tifa laut den Aussagen der Menschen im Bordell von Don Corneo befinden soll. Für den Zutritt verkleiden sie Cloud als Frau, weil der Don nur Frauen Einlass gewährt. thumb|Reno sprengt die Säule Sie finden Tifa im Folterzimmer und klären gegenseitig ihre Schritte bis hierher. Es gilt, von Don Corneo mehr über Shinra zu erfahren, aber Cloud möchte die Mädchen nicht noch weiter in Gefahr bringen. Diese jedoch nehmen das wenig ernst und laufen sogar voraus. Sie drohen dem Don und versuchen, weitere Informationen aus ihm herauszuquetschen, aber er legt sie rein und lässt sie durch eine Falltür in die Kanalisation stürzen. Wenigstens bringen sie in Erfahrung, dass Shinra unter dem Kommando von Heidegger versucht, AVALANCHE niederzuschlagen, indem die Stützsäule des Sektors 7 gesprengt werden soll. Durch die Kanalisation und den Eisenbahnfriedhof gelangen sie dorthin und werden Zeuge, wie die anderen Mitglieder von AVALANCHE bereits gegen Shinra-Soldaten kämpfen, um die Säule zu beschützen. Jessie, Wedge und Biggs sind bereits schwer verletzt, ganz oben bei der Steuereinheit kämpft Barret. Aerith wird aufgetragen, sich um Barrets Tochter Marlene zu kümmern. Als Cloud mit Tifa die Säule erklimmt, erscheint Reno und aktiviert den Sprengsatz. Cloud kann mit Barret und Tifa im letzten Moment über eine Seilwinde aus der Gefahrenzone springen, doch die Platte stürzt herunter und begräbt zahlreiche Menschen unter sich. Außerdem befinden sich Aerith und Marlene in Shinras Hand. Kurz darauf wird Cloud erneut von der inneren Stimme angesprochen, laut der in seinen Adern das Blut des Alten Volkes fließe und er einer der rechtmäßigen Erben des Planeten sei, doch Barret drängt ihn weiter vorwärts. Marlene befindet sich in der sicheren Obhut von Aeriths Mutter, aber Aerith selbst wurde ins Shin-Ra Hauptquartier gebracht. Cloud, Barret und Tifa infiltrieren es und klettern durch die Lüftungschächte, wo sie Zeuge einer Konferenz werden, laut der Shinra keinerlei Pläne habe, den zerstörten Reaktor wieder aufzubauen, sondern einem Neo-Midgar-Plan im Verheißenen Land nachgeht. Später betreten sie das Labor des Professor Hojo, wo sich der Körper von Jenova in einem Container befindet. Cloud schaut hinein, wird von Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt und stammelt unverständliche Sätze über Jenova und Sephiroth. Gleich darauf finden sie Aerith, die in einem makaberen Experiment mit einem Raubtier in eine Kapsel gesperrt wird, um ihre Stärke zu testen. Barret schießt die Kapsel auf und das Tier, das Red XIII getauft wurde, stürzt auf Hojo. Anschließend hilft es der Gruppe bei Ausbruch aus dem Gebäude, doch sie werden im Aufzug von den Turks Rude und Tseng gefasst und in kleinen Kammern nahe Hojos Labor inhaftiert. thumb|left|Hier wird die Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Cloud, Aerith und Tifa angedeutet Cloud redet mit den anderen durch die Zellenwände hindurch und erkundet sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, legt sich anschließend schlafen und wacht in der Nacht auf, als er bemerkt, dass die Zellentür offen steht. Er befreit die anderen mit dem Schlüssel des getötenen Wachmannes und entdeckt zahlreiche andere Leichen und eine blutige Schleifspur, die sich von Jenova bis rauf ins Präsidentenbüro zieht, wo der Präsident selbst tot auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt, aufgespießt von Sephiroths Masamune. Cloud bekräftigt, entgegen Barrets Vermutung, Sephiroth sei auf ihrer eigenen Seite, dass Sephiroth etwas Böses im Schilde führe. Der Präsidentensohn Rufus Shinra erscheint in einem Helikopter und erläutert seine Pläne als Nachfolger und neuer Formenchef. Cloud schickt die Gruppe fort und bekämpft ihn alleine, allerdings kann Rufus rechtzeitig fliehen und lässt Cloud zurück, der anschließend mit Tifa iin die Einganshalle zurückkehrt, die auf ihn gewartet hatte. Dort treffen sie die anderen und stehlen das Modell eines Lieferwagens, mit dem sie auf einer Autobahn aus der Stadt flüchten, Cloud selbst fährt dabei auf einem Motorrad und gibt Geleitschutz. Auf der nicht fertig gestellten Straße gelangen sie über die Stadtumzäunung und beschließen in zwei Gruppen weiterzuziehen, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und reisen nach Kalm, wo Cloud im Gasthaus erstmals über seine Vergangenheit bei SOLDAT berichtet. Er erzählt, wie er bei einem Einsatz mit Sephiroth und zwei weiteren Shinra-Soldaten nach Nibelheim geschickt wurde, seine Heimatstadt, um dort eine Störung am Mako-Raktor zu untersuchen. Cloud schwärmt von dessen unglaublichen Kräften und nennt ihn einen Freund beziehungsweise Kriegskameraden. Die Stimmung scheint ausgelassen und entspannt zu sein. Für den Tag nach der Ankunft heuerte Sephiroth eine Bergführerin an - die junge Tifa Lockhart. Cloud meint, sie nicht in eine solche Gefahr reinziehen zu können, doch für Sephiroth ist es in Ordnung, solange Cloud sie beschützt. Bevor sie zum Berg aufbrechen wird noch ein Andenkensfoto geschossen. Auf dem Weg entlang des Bergs Nibel bricht eine Hängebrücke, auf der sie gerade laufen, und einer der beiden Unterstützungssoldaten verschwindet spurlos, doch statt nach ihm zu suchen, treibt Sephiroth die anderen weiter nach vorne. thumb|left|Cloud kümmert sich um Tifa Vor dem Reaktor lässt er Tifa zurück, der verbliebene Soldat soll sie bewachen. Im Innern befinden sich Kapseln, in denen Menschen reinem Mako ausgesetzt werden und dadurch zu Monstern mutieren, eine Versuchsreihe von Professor Hojo. Als Sephiroth dies sieht, rastet er aus und attackiert diese Kapseln, sich selbst dauernd fragend, ob auch er auf diese Weise entstand. Anschließend stiegen sie den Berg wieder hinab, Sephiroth verschanzte sich in der Shinra-Villa und recherchierte alles über das Alte Volk, das er finden konnte. Einige Tage später geht Cloud zu ihm, wird jedoch von ihm zur Seite gestoßen. Sephiroth hält sich für den letzten Überlebenden des Alten Volkes, beschimpft Cloud, brennt in rasendem Zorn Nibelheim vollständig nieder und tötet zahlreiche Menschen. Erneut begibt er sich zum Mako-Reaktor, zum Raum, in dem Jenova aufbewahrt wird. Cloud rennt ihm hinterher und findet Tifa, die bei ihrem toten Vater kauert und anschließend wutenbrannt mit dessen eigenem Schwert auf Sephiroth stürmt, doch er entreißt es ihr und verletzt sie lebensbedrohlich. Cloud beugt sich zu ihr und trägt sie etwas zur Seite, und gerade, als er sich gegen Sephiroth zum Kampf stellt, kann er sich nicht weiter erinnern und beendet seine Geschichte. Die anderen stellen fest, dass die Erzählung viele offene Fragen hinterlässt und sie alle noch verwirrter als zuvor sind. Es geht weiter nach Junon, wo Cloud des Nachts erneut die Stimme hört, die ihn fragt, wo eigentlich beim Vorfall vor fünf Jahren Tifa war, als sich er und Sephiroth begegneten. Cloud kann sich jedoch nicht erinnern und wird auch kurz darauf von Tifa geweckt. Als er sie das fragen möchte, was ihm die Stimme erzählte, winkt sie ab und ruft ihn nach draußen - eine Militärparade findet in der Oberstadt Junons statt; zweifelsfrei ist Rufus Shinra auch dort. Cloud kann sich in die Kaserne einschleichen und verkleidet sich als Soldat, wobei er beinahe nostalgische Gefühle für die Uniform äußert und auch alle Formationsbewegungen noch immer verinnerlicht hat. So getarnt läuft er bei der Militärparade mit und trifft im Anschluss ganz kurz auf Rufus sowie dessen rechte Hand Heidegger, kann aber nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Stattdessen erfährt er von anderen Soldaten, dass Sephiroth durch Junon gezogen sein und per Schiff über den Ozean fahren möchte. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Widerstandskämpfern schleicht sich Cloud aufs gleiche Schiff, auf dem bereits Rufus und Heidegger sind. Im dortigen Frachtraum stoßen sie völlig überraschend auf eben Sephiroth, der Cloud aber nicht erkennt, sondern angreift und nach dem Kampf, der gegen Jenova-GEBURT abgehalten wird, Jenovas Arm zurücklässt. Erneut sind die Beteiligten völlig verwirrt über diese Geschehnisse und fragen Cloud, wie seine Geschichte weiterging und ob er mehr wisse, jedoch kann er auch nur zusammenfassen, was bisher passiert ist. Angekommen in Costa del Sol finden sie Professor Hojo am Strand liegend und stellen ihn bezüglich Sephiroth zur Rede, doch dieser fragt Cloud seinerseits, ob er nicht eine Art Drang versprüre, irgendwohin gehen zu müssen, oder etwas Bestimmtes zu tun. Cloud antwortet, dass er überall hinginge, wo Sephiroth sei, um ihn zu besiegen und dem allen ein Ende zu bereiten. Hojo findet diese Antwort interessant, lässt sich aber zu keiner weiteren Diskussion ein. Je weiter das Spiel verläuft, umso klarer wird es, das mehr in ihm steckt, als es scheint. Erst im späteren Spielverlauf werden die Geheimnisse um seine Vergangenheit gelüftet, die einen der zentralen Punkte der Story von Final Fantasy VII ausmacht. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children [[Datei:Cloud_AC.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Cloud in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]] In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children arbeitet er als Lieferant des Strife-Lieferservice, den er zusammen mit Tifa führt. Nach dem Sieg über Sephiroth und der Zerstörung von Midgar durch Meteor hat sich eine Krankheit namens Geostigma ausgebreitet. Seit diesen Ereignissen sind zwei Jahre vergangen und die Überlebenden haben eine neue Stadt mit Namen Edge in der Nähe der Midgarruinen errichtet. Dort lebt Cloud einige Zeit lang zusammen mit Barret, Tifa, Marlene und Denzel, ein Kind, welches vom Geostigma infiziert wurde. Während Cloud eine Kurznachricht von Tifa erhält, attackieren ihn drei Männer auf seinem Weg nach Edge, die alle eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Sephiroth aufweisen. Es handelt sich um Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo, die glauben, dass Cloud ihre 'Mutter', Jenova, versteckt halte. Nachdem ihr Anführer Kadaj jedoch bemerkt, dass Cloud Jenovas Kopf nicht hat, fliehen sie so schnell, wie sie erschienen sind. Cloud, der jetzt die Zeit findet, Tifas Nachricht zu lesen, erfährt, das die Turks einen Auftrag für ihn bereit halten. Am Treffpunkt angelangt, entdeckte er, dass Rufus Shinra noch lebt. Rufus versucht Cloud davon zu überzeugen, mit dem, was von Shinra übriggeblieben ist, zu kooperieren und Kadajs Gang auszuschalten, was Cloud jedoch ablehnt. Kadaj erscheint daraufhin bei Rufus und verlangt von ihm Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Jenova. Beim Gespräch der beiden wird aufgedeckt, dass Sephiroths Tod und Eingang in den Lebensstrom Jenovas Zellen im Makofluss verbreiteten, was die Ursache für das Geostigma ist. Die Reunion-Theorie Dr. Hojos bestätigend will Kadajs Gang mit allen Infizierten und Jenova selbst zu einem neuen Sephiroth werden. Später gehen Tifa und Marlene zu Aeriths Kirche und entdecken dort, dass Cloud nun in Aeriths Kirche wohnt. Unter seinen persönlichen Habseligkeiten wie Schlafmatte, Petroleumlampe und Materiakiste befindet sich auch Verbandszeug, dass den beiden die Sorge bereitet, er habe auch das Geostigma. Doch Loz taucht plötzlich, auf der Suche nach Jenova, in der Kirche auf. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Tifa und ihm. Während dem Kampf erhält er per Handy die Answeisung, Marlene zu entführen und schlägt Tifa daraufhin in Ohnmacht. Kadaj und seine Gang beginnen damit, alle Kinder, die mit Geostigma infiziert sind, einzusammeln und zur 'Vergessenen Stadt' zu bringen. Cloud findet nach seiner Rückkehr in der Kirche die bewusstlose Tifa und bekommt einen Anfall von Geostigma. Als beide ohnmächtig im Blumenbeet liegen, erscheint Aerith und heilt die Wunden der beiden. Nachdem er wieder aufwacht, wird er von den Turks angeheißen, zur Verlorenen Stadt zu gehen, um die Kinder zu befreien, was er allerdings ablehnt. Daraufhin stellt Tifa ihn mit seinen Ängsten gegenüber und heißt ihn an, nicht länger zu fliehen. Als Aerith in seinen Gedanken zu ihm spricht, entschließt er sich, zu dem Ort zu fahren, den er am meisten meidet. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er erneut auf Aerith, die ihm lachend bedeutet, sich nicht länger zu reuen. Als dieser sich sehnsüchtig zu ihr umdreht, verschwindet sie. Kurz danach wird er von Loz, Kadaj und Yazoo angegriffen, und verliert den Kampf. Doch bevor sie eine Chance haben ihn zu töten, kommt Vincent ihm zu Hilfe und befördert ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Im Wald deckt Vincent auf,, dass Cloud Geostigma hat und offenbart ihm das Ziel der Suche Kadajs, und dass das Ergebnis dabei die Rückkehr Sephiroths sein werde. Cloud kehrt daraufhin nach Edge zurück und will sich Kadaj im Kampf stellen. In Edge beschwört das Trio mehrere Monster, darunter Bahamut SIN, die die Bevölkerung angreifen sollen. Jedoch erscheinen die alten MItglieder der Gruppe AVALANCHE und bekämpft Bahamut SIN, während Reno und Rude versuchen, sich um Yazoo und Loz zu kümmern. Wenig später stößt Cloud zu der Gruppe und stellt sich Bahamut SIN im Kampf. Jeder seiner Freunde hilft ihm ein kleines Stück, in den Himmel zu fliegen, bis er am höchsten Punkt Aerith sieht, die nach seiner Hand greift und mit ihrem Limitbrecher Planetenprotektor Cloud gegen die Megaflare Bahamuts immun macht. Dieser besiegt daraufhin Bahamut mit einer gewaltigen Climgefahr. In einem nahegelegenem Gebäude offenbart Rufus Kadaj, dass er die ganze Zeit im Besitz von Jenova's Überresten gewesen ist, wirft die Box, in der sich Jenovas Kopf befindet, vom Gebäude und stürzt sich selbst hinunter. Als Rufus, beim Fall auf die Box schießt und somit auch den Inhalt beschädigt, erkennt Kadaj, was vor sich geht und springt der Box nach. Die Turks retten Rufus mit einem Netz, während Kadaj mit Jenova flieht und von Cloud verfolgt wird. Loz und Yazoo versuchen dies zwar zu verhindern, doch Reno und Rude zünden Sprengsätze und die zwei sterben scheinbar in der Explosion. Dort kommt es wieder einmal zum Kampf zwischen den Cloud und Kadaj. Dabei zerstört Kadaj einen Teil des Blumenbeets, durch den nun der Lebensstrom tritt. Aerith erscheint daraufhin in ihrer Kirche und heilt durch den Strom Cloud von seinem Geostigma. Dieser verfolgt daraufhin Kadaj bis zum alten ShinRa-Gebäude. Dort setzen sie ihren Kampf fort, bis Kadaj fast besiegt wird, doch im letzten Moment injiziert er sich die Jenovazellen und dient als Wirtskörper für den somit wiederauferstandenen Sephiroth. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ist heftig und bringt Cloud bis an die Grenzen des Todes, als Sephiroth sein Masamune in Clouds Schulter bohrt. Als Sephiroth Cloud nach der wichtigsten Sache in seinem Leben fragt, denkt dieser drei Mal an Aerith, dann an Zack, und dann an seine Freunde; daraus nimmt er die Kraft, um Sephiroth weiter zu bekämpfen und ihn mit einem Omnischlag zu vernichten. Zurück bleibt der sterbende Körper von Kadaj, der von Aerith in den Lebensstrom geleitet wird. Loz und Yazoo erscheinen und lösen eine Explosion aus, um sich selbst und Cloud umzubringen. Cloud aber stirbt nicht, sondern wird in den Lebensstrom katapultiert, wo Aerith seine Wunden heilt. Als er erwacht, findet er sich in Aeriths Kirche wieder, und schließlich heilt er Denzel von seinem Geostigma. Als alles um ihn herum lächelt, lächelt auch Cloud, und blickt durch die Kirche. Dort sieht er Aerith, und sein Gesicht weitet sich in Erstaunen. Diese versichert ihm, dass nun alles in Ordnung sei, und er erwidert ihr Lächeln. Hinter ihr im Eingang steht Zack, der Cloud lässig zuwinkt und ihm damit sagt, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen brauche. Aerith und Zack verlassen daraufhin die Kirche. Am Ende wird Cloud gezeigt, wie er zu Aerith fährt, die in einem Blumenfeld auf ihn wartet. Danach wird sein Schreibtisch gezeigt, auf dem eben diese Blumen zusammen mit zwei Dutzend Fotos des Blumenfeldes liegen. Limit-Breaks Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy Tactics / The War of the Lions right Cloud kann als versteckter Charakter in die Truppe von Ramza Beoulve rekrutiert werden. Dazu muss eine bestimmte Nebenmission vollführt werden, bei der ein Dimensionsportal geöffnet word, aus dem plötzlich Cloud auftaucht. Bei einer späteren Mission gilt es, ein Blumenmädchen namens Aeris (Aerith) vor einigen Ganoven zu beschützen. Nachdem dies vollbracht ist, schließt sich Cloud Ramza an. Er beherrscht als einzige Figur den Beruf des Soldaten und kann auf seine Limit-Breaks aus Final Fantasy VII zurückgreifen. Außerdem kann er Schleifen ausrüsten, was sonst nur weiblichen Charakteren vorbehalten ist. Dies ist eine Referenz auf die Szene, als er sich als Frau verkleidet. Ehrgeiz In Ehrgeiz hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Er ist zusammen mit Tifa der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Chocobo Racing In Chocobo Racing hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der freischaltbaren Charaktere. Um mit ihm spielen zu können, muss der Story Mode fünf mal durchgespielt werden. Damit mit ihm gefahren werden kann, muss bei der Auswahl von Squall R1 gedrückt gehalten werden. Kingdom Hearts I right|200px|Cloud in Kingdom Hearts I Cloud taucht in der Arena des Olymps zum ersten Mal auf. In diesem Spiel hatte er einen Pakt mit Hades geschlossen. Er ist auf der Suche nach Jemandem, den er als "sein Licht" bezeichnet. Im Verlauf der Hauptquest in diesem Spiel muss man gegen Cloud kämpfen. Seine Angriffe sind recht schnell und sein Omni-Schlag macht einem das Leben schwer. Nachdem man ihn besiegt hat, erzählt Sora, dass auch er nach seinem Licht, Kairi, suche, und er sich sicher sei, dass Cloud seines wieder finden werde. Wenn man den optionalen Boss, Sephiroth, besiegt, bekommt man eine kleine Zwischensequenz mit einem Kampf der beiden. Im Ending wird Cloud gezeigt, wie er sein Licht - Aerith - findet und wieder mit ihr vereint ist. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In diesem Spiel ist Cloud zum einen ein Bossgegner, welcher an den Geschehnissen aus Kingdom Hearts anlehnt, zum anderen kann man Cloud später im Kampf beschwören. * 1 Cloud-Karte: Cloud führt zwei Schläge gegen die Feinde aus. * 2 Cloud-Karten: Er setzt den Kreuzhieb ein. * 3 Cloud-Karten: Hier kommt der Omnischlag zum Einsatz. Kingdom Hearts II [[Datei:CloudKH2.png|right|thumb|200px|Cloud in Kingdom Hearts II]] Auch in Kingdom Hearts II hat Cloud einen Auftritt. Diesmal hat er das Aussehen aus dem Animationsfilm „''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''“. Hier hilft er Sora, Donald, Goofy und den anderen, den Angriff der Herzlosen auf die Stadt Hollow Bastion zu stoppen. In einer Szene kämpfen er und Leon (Squall Leonhart) sogar Seite an Seite. Der Spieler erfährt, dass Cloud diesmal nicht nach seinem Licht in Person, sondern nach seinem inneren Licht sucht. Auch wird oftmals gezeigt, wie Tifa versucht, Wände zu zertrümmern, um ihn zu finden, was ihr jedoch misslingt. Erst im Kampf gegen Sephiroth erscheint sie ein weiteres Mal, wo sie Cloud endlich gefunden hat und ihm ihr Licht anbietet, welches er allerdings ablehnt. Als dieser ihr Licht ablehnt, fängt er an, von innen zu leuchten, und startet daraufhin seinen Limitbrecher Omnischlag, der ihn golden leuchten lässt. Daraufhin verlassen Sephiroth und Cloud den Kampfplatz und lassen eine verzweifelte Tifa zurück. Nach diesen Ereignissen erhält der Spieler das stärkste Schlüsselschwert im Spiel, Fenrir. [[Datei:CloudDissidia.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Cloud in Dissidia: Final Fantasy]] Dissidia: Final Fantasy Hauptartikel: Cloud Strife (Dissidia) Cloud ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Cloud ist sehr stark, allerdings mangelt es ihm an Geschwindigkeit bei seinen Angriffen, welche relativ leicht vorherzusehen sind. Er besitzt sowohl Nahkampf-, als auch Fernkampfangriffe, seine Stärke bezieht sich aber auf die mittlere Distanz. Er kann viele seiner Limits als Mut- oder auch LP-Attacken verwenden. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud Strife taucht auch im Vorspiel von Dissidia: Final Fantasy auf, wo er zusammen mit Terra und Tidus auf der Seite von Chaos steht und zusammen mit dem Rest keinerlei Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in seiner Heimatwelt besitzt. Itadaki Street In Itadaki Street wird Cloud zusammen mit Aerith im Opening gezeigt, wie sie zusammen mit Squall und Rinoa zum Schloss laufen. Galerie Trivia *Cloud hat die meisten Auftritte als ein spielbarer Charakter in der ganzen Serie. Außerdem hat er die zweitmeisten Auftritte überhaupt, direkt hinter Gilgamesch. *In Final Fantasy IX gibt es in einem Waffenladen ein Panzerschwert zu kaufen. Wenn Zidane den Besitzer fragt, meint dieser, dass "ein Mann mit stacheligen Haaren ein ähnliches besessen habe". Weiterhin findet man in einer zerstörten Kirche in Alexandria einen Pluto-Ritter Nr. VII und ein Blumenmädchen, die sich lieben. Pluto-Ritter VII "ist glücklich, ein so schönes Blumenmädchen in einer zerstörten Stadt gefunden zu haben". Das Blumenmädchen meint über ihn, dass er "süß sei, aber nicht wirklich Mr. Persönlichkeit sei". *In einer Tech Demo von FFVII tritt er zusammen mit Aerith Gainsborough auf. *Fenrir hat für Cloud eine besondere symbolische Bedeutung, ähnlich wie Griever für Squall Leonhart und Cerberus für Vincent Valentine. *In Final Fantasy VIII hat Cloud einen kleinen, rein namentlich Auftritt, da Clouds Laden in Esthar-Stadt nach ihm benannt ist. *Im Spiel Parasite Eve II von Square Enix kann man den Antivirus "Cloud" in der siebten Ausgabe vom Magazin "Aeris" finden. en:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc) Kategorie:Charakter (CR) Kategorie:Rufen-Charaktere (KH)